The conventional process to anchor a post in the ground comprises the steps consisting of digging a hole in the ground, introducing into this hole anchoring elements for the post, adjusting the position of these anchoring elements, then emplacing a sealing material, for example fluent concrete, in the hole to anchor said anchoring elements in the ground, finally, as the case may be, securing the post on the anchoring elements. In the particular case of posts supporting the overhead wires along a railway, it is known to use a special train which moves along the railway and transports the equipment necessary for the preparation of fluent concrete which is poured into the foundation holes, each hole receiving but a small volume of concrete, and the anchoring piers of the posts being often identical.
Such a process is always very costly. Moreover, its practice, if it does not prove troublesome along a new railway which is not yet in service, gives rise to considerable inconvenience to traffic in the case in which an existing line in service is electrified.
In all cases, the preparation of fluent concrete to cast the foundation piers give rise to difficulties, particularly in the field far from centers for the preparation and distribution of fluent concrete.